Radiant Dawn and the Nevermind's Curse
by SurferSquid
Summary: When an evil spell threatens Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and her friends must journey to the hidden kingdom of Daybreak to seek help from its alicorn princess. But what do they do when she doesn't want to help them?
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday, Princess Celestia!" Pinkie Pie shouted as she threw an armful of confetti into the air.

On the train seat in front of her, Rainbow Dash jumped in shock, her wings flaring. " _Pinkie!_ " she said, turning around to glare at the earth pony. "What are you doing? We're not even to Canterlot yet!"

Pinkie Pie laughed. "I know," she said. "I'm practicing for when we actually celebrate Princess Celestia's birthday! Do you think I should add balloons? Streamers?" She clopped her hooves together anxiously. "Oh man, how the cupcake am I gonna properly wish happy birthday to the supreme ruler of all Equestria?!"

Across the aisle, Twilight Sparkle chuckled. "Don't worry about it, Pinkie," the purple alicorn said. "I don't think Princess Celestia is expecting a mind-blowing celebration. The invitation I got seemed pretty low-key." She magically levitated the scroll containing the invitation and scanned it again. It looked nothing like the fancy invitations for the Grand Galloping Gala. It was more of a simple note requesting the presence of Twilight and her friends at Celestia's birthday luncheon.

"Oh, but darling!" Rarity said from the seat behind her. "One simply must celebrate a royal birthday in grand fashion! After all, this is our dear Princess of Equestria we're talking about!"

Next to Twilight, Starlight Glimmer poked her chin with her hoof. "Come to think of it," the unicorn said, "I don't recall Celestia ever making a big deal about her birthday. All I ever heard about when I was a filly was the Summer Sun Celebration. Twilight, was it any different in Canterlot?"

"No," Twilight said, shaking her head. She smiled. "Although when I was her pupil, Celestia did take me out for lunch on my birthday every year. And she always bought me a book or two." That alicorn really did know how to make everypony feel special, Twilight thought.

"That was sure nice of her," Fluttershy said. "Maybe the princess just doesn't like drawing attention to herself. I know what that's like."

Rarity tossed her mane. "Well, I, for one, shall make sure the princess has a delightful birthday! She was kind enough to invite us all to Canterlot to celebrate with her, and I am going to be a gracious guest."

Meanwhile, Spike munched on an apple fritter from the supply of snacks Applejack had brought. "It is kinda weird, though," he said. "I mean, she and Princess Luna go all-out for the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Celestia told me a little more about the Summer Sun Celebration a while back," Twilight Sparkle said to her dragon companion. "It was never her idea to begin with. The other ponies started it when they learned that she had defeated Nightmare Moon. Celestia actually wanted to make it a day of observance to honor all of the good her sister had done in the past, but everypony else just wanted to commemorate Nightmare Moon's banishment."

"I'm glad both she and Luna participate in the Celebration now," Fluttershy said. "Luna deserves to feel special, too. I think Celestia's just glad her sister is back."

"I think so, too," Starlight said. She glanced out the window. "Oh! There's Canterlot, up ahead!"

Pinkie Pie let out a dramatic gasp. "Oh no!" she said. "I don't have much time! I have to decide what kind of balloons to inflate! Rainbow Dash, help me out here!" She flung a pile of still-deflated balloons at the pegasus, and Rainbow sighed.

* * *

As the train pulled away from Canterlot Station, the girls and Spike checked their luggage to make sure nothing had been forgotten. "Looks like everything's here," Applejack said, leaning against the pile of suitcases. "Includin' Rarity's entire ensemble."

"Excuse me!" Rarity said. "At least two of those bags are some of my latest designs that I'm putting up for sale at Canterlot Boutique! Might as well take care of some business matters while I'm here, after all."

"Wasn't Celestia supposed to meet us here?" Spike asked, looking around the station platform.

"Something probably came up," Twilight said. "You know how busy she is—oh, there's Princess Luna!" She pointed a hoof at the midnight-blue alicorn who had just touched down on the platform.

"Hi, Princess Luna!" Pinkie Pie said. "Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about _your_ birthday! It's in 243 days—hey, why is your smile on vacation?"

Indeed, Luna's expression was serious as she approached the other ponies. "Twilight Sparkle and friends," she said gravely. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Have you been taking lessons from Pinkie's sister Maud?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Or do you just hate birthdays that much?"

Twilight Sparkle shot her an annoyed glance. "Luna, what's wrong?" Twilight asked, her ears drooping. All sorts of worries filled her head and a knot formed in her stomach. This was not at all what she had been expecting.

Luna paused and looked around. "Perhaps it's best if you see for yourself," she said in a low voice. "Let's get back to the palace."

As their carriage bounced through the streets of Canterlot, Twilight looked out at the busy ponies. Everything seemed normal. And whatever was going on, Luna didn't want to discuss it in public. Twilight only hoped Celestia was okay.

When they reached the palace, Luna led their guests to Celestia's chambers. She paused in front of a door and then magically opened it, and Twilight clopped inside.

Celestia lay in her bed, her legs tucked against her body and her eyes clenched shut. Her hooves twitched like she was dreaming about something, and the expression on her face was pained.

Twilight's breath caught in her throat. "What happened?" she asked Luna. "Is she sick?"

"I don't know," Luna said. "She's been acting odd for the past week—lethargic and anxious. This morning, she seemed like she barely had enough energy to raise the sun, and then she went back to bed. She told me she would meet me at breakfast, but she never did… and then I found her like this."

"Is she dreaming?" Starlight asked. "Can't you go into her dreams and see what's going on?"

"I tried," Luna said. "Something is blocking me from accessing her dreams. It's some sort of magic that I'm not familiar with."

Rainbow Dash stomped the floor. "Aww man, who would do this to the princess?" she asked. "When I find 'em, I'm gonna throw 'em in the dungeon and have a dragon eat the key!"

"I hope that dragon isn't me," Spike said. "I've eaten keys before. Too much metal." He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"What do we do?" Twilight asked, pacing around Celestia's bed. She reached out a hoof to the white alicorn's shoulder. Suddenly a ripple of dark magic jolted out of Celestia, flinging Twilight away. She spread her wings and righted herself, so her fall turned into more of a stumble.

Luna's turquoise eyes narrowed. "What sort of foul magic is this? How dare somepony do this to my sister?!" She reared up, her horn flaring with magic that streamed toward the sun-alicorn. Again the dark magic manifested in thick tendrils that pushed Luna's energy away.

Gritting her teeth, Twilight leaped over to the alicorn's side, horn aglow. A surge of her power merged with Luna's own magic and bore down on Celestia, causing the dark barrier to strain under its might. Twilight dug her hooves into the rug and willed forth more power.

Then their magic snapped and its dissonance rang through Twilight's body. She and Luna cried out and staggered back, reeling from the psychic blow, as the dark magic swirled around Celestia before retreating back into the white alicorn's head.

Starlight reached out and caught Twilight, who held her face in her hoof as she moaned in pain. "Twilight—what kind of magic is that?" the unicorn asked. "And how is it resisting both you and Luna?"

Luna shook her mane, wincing. "That is a terribly powerful spell," she breathed. "Something filled with immense sorrow and fear. I've never seen anything like it."

"Neither have I," Twilight admitted. "Is that what that horrible feeling was? Sorrow and fear?" It did feel like the magic was laced with misery, like the worst day Twilight had ever had, or all of the times things had gone wrong in Equestria.

Luna nodded slowly, then turned to watch the pained breathing of her sister, her own eyes wide and her ears turned down.

"Well, that's just plain awful!" Pinkie Pie said. She bounced up to the alicorns. "I know what Princess Celestia needs! She needs the happiest, most fun birthday party ever! And I've got just the party cannon to wake her up from that funk!" The earth pony reached into her tail.

Applejack put out a hoof to stop her. "Not right now, Pinkie," she said. "This ain't no time for a party."

Luna blinked and turned back toward the other ponies. "Wait—yes, that's it! Happiness! She needs happiness!"

"Told ya!" Pinkie said, reaching back into her tail.

"I'm afraid your party supplies won't be enough, Pinkie Pie," Luna said. "She needs happiness magic."

"Happiness magic?" Twilight asked. "I'm on it! I'll go straight to the library and brush up on my emotion spells! C'mon, Starlight!"

"Wait, Twilight Sparkle!" Luna said. Spreading her wings, the midnight blue alicorn soared over their heads and cut them off at the door. "I have a different task for you this day. You must bring Princess Radiant Dawn to Canterlot."


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight tilted her head. "Who?" she asked.

"Princess Radiant Dawn is an alicorn who rules over the kingdom of Daybreak," Luna said. "She is the Princess of Happiness, and she possesses powerful happiness magic that should banish this evil spell."

"Wait—there's another alicorn I've never heard of?" Twilight Sparkle asked. "How? I mean, alicorns are kind of a big deal—I thought Celestia would have told me about any other alicorns besides you, her, and Cadance."

"And what about the Tirek incident?" Spike asked Luna. "When you, Celestia, and Cadance had to give all of your magic to Twilight so Tirek couldn't absorb any alicorn magic? Where was this Radiant Dawn pony then?"

Luna glanced over at her sister, then back to the other ponies. "I am not entirely sure of all of the details, myself," she said. "It has only been a few short years since I returned from the moon, and I have not had the time to do much catching up on a millennium of missed history."

"Even with all the history books in the palace library?" Twilight asked.

Luna shook her head. "Princess Radiant Dawn isn't in any history books."

"An alicorn who's not in any history books?" Starlight asked. "What's up with that?"

Luna frowned a little. "Perhaps if you would let me finish," she said, pawing the floor with one hoof. "As I was saying—it seems that at some time during my exile, my sister turned a pony named Radiant Dawn into an alicorn. Radiant Dawn now rules Daybreak, but Celestia has expressly told me that Radiant Dawn's existence is to be kept secret. She is only to be contacted in a case where her happiness magic is specifically needed." She sighed. "And if there ever was such a time, it is surely now. You must journey to Daybreak, find her, and tell her of our plight. Undoubtedly she will rush to Celestia's aid."

"I'm on it!" Twilight said. "Spike, get me an atlas of Equestria! I've got some geography research to—"

"You will not find Daybreak in any atlases," Luna said, "or on any maps. The kingdom has been magically hidden by my sister."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "A magically hidden kingdom? Seriously? How much more inconvenient can you get?"

"Well, if anypony's up to the task of finding a magically hidden kingdom," Rarity said, tossing her mane, "it's Twilight and Starlight! After all, magic is their forte!"

"There is one other item of information that may be of some help in your search," Luna said. "My sister has not yet told me much about Radiant Dawn or Daybreak, but she did mention that, if I were ever to need to find Daybreak, I would require a pony whose ancestors came from Daybreak. The spell over the kingdom makes it so that only members of those family lines can find the way."

"That'd be a great help," Applejack said, "if'n we knew somepony from a Daybreak family. How much genealogy are we talkin' about, here?"

"My sister did give me one clue," Luna said. "Daybreak is the home of ponies who spread happiness. She said to look for pony families whose special talents tend to do specifically with making other ponies happy."

Pinkie Pie kicked her back hooves in excitement. "Ooh! Ooh! That sounds like my family!"

"Your family of rock farmers?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Oh yeah, _they're_ sure interested in making other ponies happy."

"Well, I guess that does narrow it down," Twilight said, although it still seemed like a daunting task to try to find somepony with Daybreak ancestors. Still, she would gladly do this to help Celestia. She took a deep breath. "I'll begin my search immediately, Luna."

"Thank you," Luna said. She closed her eyes for a moment. "I trust you will not waste any time on your quest. My sister must be freed from this horrible spell." The alicorn looked out the window at the bright sunlight. "And… I cannot move the sun. It will not set until Celestia awakens. This is not just my sister at stake, but the natural balance of all Equestria."

"I understand," Twilight Sparkle said. "Don't worry. You hold down the fort here in Canterlot, okay?"

Luna nodded. "Best of luck to you, Twilight Sparkle. And to your friends as well."

As the group clopped out of Celestia's room, Luna lingered in the doorway, watching them. Twilight saw the desperation and fear in the alicorn's eyes and knew how serious this was.

Within Twilight's scope of knowledge, there had only been a few things in all Equestrian history that Celestia could not handle. This spell had to be incredibly powerful in order to affect the alicorn so badly. And now Twilight needed to somehow find a way to a kingdom she never knew existed, to ask for the help of a hidden alicorn. This was definitely not how she expected to spend her mentor's birthday.

"Well… where should we start?" Starlight asked as they paused in the hallway. "I wish we knew more about Daybreak—even just some information about where its ponies tended to emigrate to."

"I s'pose we could start right here and now," Applejack said. "I mean, there're seven of us, so maybe one of us has Daybreak ancestors. What do y'all know about your family histories, and the kinds of special talents that run in your clan?"

Rainbow Dash folded her forelegs as she hovered in the air. "I'm pretty sure all of my family's from Cloudsdale," she said. "And we seem to be competition-oriented. I don't think there's anything particularly cheer-spreading about that. Unless you count the cheers of our ecstatic fans."

"I think my family's from Cloudsdale, too," Fluttershy said. "I mean, I've never heard of Daybreak, so…"

"Neither have I," Starlight said. "And my family seems to be more about magic, like most unicorns."

"So is mine," Twilight said. "I've researched my family history, and we all seem to be native to Canterlot. What about you, Rarity?"

The white unicorn tapped her chin. "I do believe my family's been in Ponyville for as long as I can remember," she said. "But our family records are rather sparse."

"Ain't no Daybreak in my family for at least a hundred generations," Applejack said. "Trust me. Great-Aunt Goldie Delicious keeps _very_ extensive records."

"Oh—" Rarity said. "Sorry to interrupt, Applejack, but I wonder, perhaps my special talent might qualify as spreading happiness? After all, I specialize in helping ponies look and feel their best and in bringing out the beauty in the world," she said, tossing her mane.

"That's true," Twilight said. "I'm just not sure how broadly we're supposed to interpret the whole 'spreading happiness' thing."

Pinkie Pie cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting somepony?" she asked. "You know, the pony who's all about fun and parties and hooray!" She threw confetti. "The pony who lives for nothing more than to see her friends smile, which means she wants to see everypony smile because everypony's her friend? _The pony who eats, drinks, and breathes happiness every single minute of every single day?!_ "

"Cranky Doodle?" Spike asked dryly.

"Pinkie," Twilight said, "you definitely qualify as a happiness-spreading pony. But the rest of your family… I'm not so sure. No offense to them, of course."

Pinkie Pie danced around her. "That's because you haven't met my ancestors!" she said. "Most of my family are rock farmers, but we have stories of my great-great-something-great grandpa Birthday Bash and how he used to throw the most amaaaaaazing birthday parties! And my other great-something-aunt Viva Fiesta, who invented piñatas!"

"Wow… yeah, I never would have guessed that looking at your parents and sisters," Rainbow Dash said.

"See? Appearances can be deceiving!" Pinkie Pie said. "And my dad told me once that his grandpa told him that when _he_ was a foal, his family traveled back west to see their family in Daybreak—oh!" She jumped up with a squeak. "Well, I guess that helps."

Rainbow Dash spread her wings. "Pinkie! Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!"

"I was trying to!" Pinkie Pie said. "But you girls were all like 'oh Pinkie, your family is so serious and obsessed with rocks, there's no way you could be the key to solving this mystery'!" She glowered at them.

Twilight Sparkle grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Pinkie," she said. "We shouldn't have dismissed you like that. Does that mean you know how to get to Daybreak?"

"Nope!" Pinkie Pie said. "Well—I mean, sorta! Maybe?" She tapped her head with her hoof. "It's kind of hard to explain… I couldn't tell you how to get there, but I just sort of… know. Like, now that I want to go to Daybreak it's like I've always known how to get there."

"Yes, it's in the westernmost regions of Equestria, isn't it?" Rarity asked. "I can see the way in my mind's eye! Twilight, if you hire us an airship, I think Pinkie and I can guide you there!" She turned her snout up at the others. "Hah! I was right about my special talent!"

Twilight ignored Rarity's moment of hubris. "This is great!" she said. "Come on, there's no time to lose!" Tossing her head, she galloped toward the entrance to the castle, her friends' hooves thundering behind her.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Pinkie Pie asked as the eight friends clopped wearily through the woods, forging their own trail among steep hills and shady valleys. "Are we there _yet?_ How about now—"

"You're the one leadin' us there!" Applejack said. "Why don't you tell us?!"

It had been two days since the group left Canterlot—two days with no night in between. By now, ponies knew something was up. To Twilight's concern, some ponies had even begun to blame Luna, suspecting her of betraying her sister again. The sooner they could get this fixed, Twilight thought, the better.

"To be honest, Applejack," Rarity said, grimacing at the dirt on her hooves, "I'm not entirely sure how close we are, either."

Starlight looked around at the thick, dark forest. "What I want to know," she said, "is why we had to hoof it once we reached that last town."

"My Pinkie Sense couldn't navigate from the air anymore," Pinkie Pie said. "But now that I'm on the ground again, it's back! And the Pinkie Sense never lies!"

"I can tell that we are going the right way, at least," Rarity said. "And Pinkie Pie, dear, remember that it's our family line that's showing us the way to Daybreak, not your Pinkie Sense. Unless I have Pinkie Sense too, which I doubt."

"But maybe you do!" Pinkie Pie said. "I mean, I've been calling it 'Pinkie Sense' all these years, but what if it's more like 'Daybreak Sense'—" She stopped suddenly, and Twilight walked into her.

"Ow—Pinkie, what's wrong?" the alicorn asked, magically grabbing Spike so he wouldn't fall off her back.

Pinkie Pie looked down at her hind leg. "It's—it's my Pinkie Sense!" she said. "My knee's getting pinchy! Do you remember what that means?"

Twilight scrunched her muzzle. "I can't say that I do," she said. "My research on your Pinkie Sense was moons ago. I've half forgotten all of those notes. Which is why I wrote them down, of course."

"It means something scary is about to happen!" Pinkie Pie said.

Suddenly a dozen pairs of eyes glowed in the shadows of the woods. With snarls and barks, a pack of timberwolves leaped through the bushes at the ponies and Spike, wooden jaws open wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight threw a timberwolf aside with her magic. "Run!" she yelled to her friends as she broke through the ring of creatures.

They took off through the woods, dodging trees and stumbling over roots and rocks, the timberwolves at their tails. Applejack and Rainbow Dash kicked the beasts away if they got too close, but the creatures were resilient and bounded right back into the chase.

"Yep, Pinkie Sense never lies!" Pinkie Pie panted as she splashed through a patch of mud.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said as she sent a timberwolf flying. "Make a magic shield already! These guys have more stamina than we do! They'll outrun us!"

"I can't keep up my shield spell forever!" Twilight said over her shoulder. "It takes concentration!" And she figured the timberwolves were smart enough that they'd just stay there and wait for her magic to run out.

"Uh, Twilight—!" Spike said, pointing ahead.

Twilight turned to look, just in time to skid to a stop at the base of a sheer cliff. The top was hundreds of feet above them—and with only three winged ponies, they couldn't carry the earth ponies and unicorns all to safety at once.

She gritted her teeth. "Everypony, cluster around me!" she said as her horn began to glow. "Starlight, help me out!" Planting her hooves into the ground, Twilight concentrated. A blast of magic erupted from hers and Starlight's horns and turned into a pinkish bubble that surrounded them all. A split second later, the timberwolves slammed into it. While it dazed them, after a moment they began to hurl themselves against the shield, pounding at it with their heavy wooden paws.

"Thank you," Rainbow Dash breathed. "Took you long enough."

"'Cept, what do we do now?" Applejack asked. "I'm plum tuckered from runnin', and ain't no way you and I can take on a dozen timberwolves by our lonesome."

"I'll dig us a tunnel to safety!" Pinkie Pie said, turning and striking her hooves against the cliff side. "Ow… okay, it's solid rock. This might take a while. Augh, where's Maud when you need her?!"

Suddenly a flurry of blue and gold swept down from the treetops. A squadron of pegasi in azure and golden armor tackled the timberwolves, kicking them away from the other ponies and Spike. The creatures growled at the newcomers, but then the pegasi clopped their metal hoof covers together.

The horrible din made Twilight hold her ears, but the timberwolves seemed to like it even less. With a whimper they backed away from the clanging ponies, and then turned tail and ran into the woods.

With a gasp of relief, Twilight relinquished her spell and the shield dissipated. "Thank you," she said. "You saved us!"

"You're not hurt, are you?" asked the pegasus who seemed to be in charge. She was a tan mare with white splotches on her back and cheeks, blue eyes, and curly pine green hair.

"Just winded, thanks," Applejack said. "Who're you?"

The pegasus saluted her with one wing. "Corporal Westerly," she said, "of the Border Defense of the Kingdom of Daybreak!"

Twilight and her friends gasped. "Daybreak!" Twilight said. "We've been trying to find Daybreak! Is it nearby?"

"Just over this rise," Westerly said. "Have you come to visit? We don't get visitors often."

"Sort of," Twilight said. "We need to speak to your princess right away! Celestia needs her help!"

"I'm guessing that's why the sun never set last night," Westerly said. "This sounds serious. Follow us—we'll show you to the palace!"

"I like Daybreak already," Rainbow Dash said as their group followed Westerly's squadron. "These pegasi don't mess around!"

On Twilight's back, Spike slumped over. "I just hope we get there soon," the little dragon said. "I have had waaaaay too much excitement for one day. And I'm starving."

"Says the dragon who hasn't done any walkin' this whole time," Applejack said.

"Hey, just being in mortal danger takes a lot out of you!" Spike said.

Twilight's knees were still shaking from the chase, and her muscles ached, but she pressed on, and sure enough, once they crested a nearby hill the trees thinned. When she saw the view before her, she stopped, and so did her friends. Nestled in a valley was a sprawling city filled with alabaster architecture and tree-lined avenues. At one end of the city towered an enormous palace with garden terraces where greenery spilled over the rims like fountains of verdure. Pegasi flapped through the skies above, and smoke rose from chimneys below.

Westerly grinned. "Welcome to Daybreak, travelers!" she said. "The heartland of Equestria's happiness!"

"What do you mean by that?" Rarity asked as they began the descent into the valley.

"Daybreak is the birthplace of ponies who specialize in happiness," Westerly said. "Many of them practice their craft here and then ship their goods elsewhere in Equestria, so ponies the world over can enjoy things like delicious desserts or beautiful clothing."

Rarity grinned. "See, girls? I _told_ you fashion counts as generating happiness!"

"And sometimes ponies leave Daybreak to spread happiness elsewhere," Westerly said. "Especially if their special talent isn't something that can be shipped off and sold."

"Like mine!" Pinkie Pie said. "You can't just stick party plans in a box and call it good! Plus, half the fun is seeing the smile on a pony's muzzle!"

Westerly chuckled. "I take it you two are the Daybreak descendants who found this place," she said. "But tell me, what ails Princess Celestia?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Twilight said. "Some sort of dark magic. Whatever it is, it's got a powerful signature of sorrow and misery, so Luna told me Radiant Dawn could help."

"Yes, I'm sure the princess can assist with that!" Westerly said. "Her special talent is helping ponies be happy, so if anypony can break that spell, it's her!"

If Daybreak looked beautiful from a distance, once Twilight and her friends reached the city it was like walking through a dream. Ponies laughed and sang through the streets, flowers bloomed at nearly every window, and delicious aromas wafted through the air. "Wow, Daybreak is incredible," Twilight said as she returned the wave of some ponies passing by.

"And everypony is so friendly!" Pinkie Pie said, trying frantically to keep up with all of the ponies waving at them. "It's great!"

"Can we stop for food, please?" Spike asked as he leaned toward a particularly tasty scent.

"Not yet, Spike," Twilight said. "Remember, Celestia needs our help, and we told Luna we would hurry."

"I'm surprised everypony is so happy to see us," Starlight said. "This place is hidden from the rest of Equestria, right? Shouldn't they be more suspicious of outsiders?"

"Well, everypony who comes here is family," Westerly said, "due to the spell Celestia cast on the kingdom. And nopony really comes here often anymore. So I think it's safe to say that Celestia's doing a good job of keeping this place safe. And," she added with a wink, "if anypony were to pose a threat, that's what the Border Defense is for. The prince keeps our military in top condition."

"Daybreak has a prince, too?" Twilight asked. "My brother is the prince of the Crystal Empire, and he's in charge of their military as well. It makes me wonder if it's a role the husbands of alicorns naturally fall into—"

"Twilight," Starlight said. "Focus. You can do all the research you want after we save Celestia."

Twilight chuckled. "Right. Sorry."

"Speaking of," Westerly said, "we'd better tell him and the princess you're coming." She looked to one of the other pegasi, who nodded and soared into the sky, toward the palace.

As the sun hovered motionless overhead, Westerly led them through the streets of the city, until finally they reached the palace gates. The courtyard contained a lush garden with flowing fountains, and the entry hall was no less grand. Standing in the middle of it, flanked by armored guards, was a large, dark gray pegasus with a long silver mane and tail and piercing green eyes. An old scar ran across his muzzle, and his jaw was edged with silver stubble.

"Please tell me _that's_ not the princess," Spike whispered, earning him a glare from Twilight Sparkle.

The pegasus and his guards bowed low. "Welcome, Princess Twilight Sparkle and friends," he said. "Welcome to Daybreak. It is an honor to meet such esteemed heroes as yourselves. I am Prince Ironclad."

"Whoa, 'Ironclad'?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Any relation to General Ironclad of historical Pelopponysus?"

The prince smiled. "That was my title, once, before my wedding," he said.

Rainbow Dash's jaw dropped. "Wait—you're _the_ Ironclad? How?! You saved Pelopponysus hundreds of moons ago!"

"It must be alicorn magic," Twilight said. "The same thing happened to my brother when he married Cadance."

"Mind tellin' us why this Ironclad fella's so important," Applejack asked, "instead of hoverin' there with your mouth gatherin' flies?"

"He's one of the most famous pegasi in the history of pegasi!" Rainbow Dash said. "We learned all about him in school in Cloudsdale! Fluttershy, back me up here!"

The other pegasus kicked the floor with her hoof. "Um… yeah," she said. "I—I think I remember learning about him… Pelopponysus was at war with the, um, lamiae, right?"

Rainbow Dash nodded. "And Ironclad won a lot of battles against them as a general," she said. "Pelopponysus was kind of a holdout of the old pegasus way of doing things, like before the Ancient Pegasus Kingdom united with the rest of Equestria. So even just a few centuries ago, Pelopponysus was still really militant."

"As flattered as I am to know that I've become a legend among my own kind," Ironclad said, "my wife is expecting you. Please, follow me."

"Of course, Your Highness," Twilight Sparkle said, urging her friends forward.

As they clopped down the halls, Rainbow Dash zoomed around Ironclad. "You gotta tell us more about how you totally crushed that traitor Eclipse!" the blue pegasus squealed. "Was the battle even more epic than what we learned in school?"

"It was certainly not something to be forgotten," Ironclad said. "Although it should also be remembered that that was the day Pelopponysus formed a truce with the lamiae, thanks to my—"

"Your Highness!" a pegasus said, flying through an open window and alighting in front of them. He saluted the prince with his wing. "We've returned from the northern woods and we have updated reports about manticore activity in the area!"

"Excellent work," Ironclad said. He turned to the other ponies. "My apologies, but I've been waiting to hear the results of their reconnaissance. Manticores tend to be a bit of a problem in these parts, and there have been recent incidents where they've begun to wander onto local farms. Corporal, would you mind escorting the princess to meet my wife?"

"Not at all, sir!" Westerly said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," Ironclad said as he trotted away with the other pegasus.

Rainbow Dash watched him go and groaned. "Aww man!" she said. "I really wanted to hear some awesome war stories!"

"That's not why we're here, remember?" Starlight asked, yanking on the pegasus's tail with her magic as they kept moving. "Are you really so starry-eyed that you completely forgot about the whole Celestia in trouble thing?"

"She's right, Rainbow," Twilight said. "We have to remember our priorities. Daybreak is fascinating, but right now, Celestia needs our help. We'll have plenty of time after this to learn more about this kingdom and its inhabitants."

Westerly led them to a tall pair of doors decorated with a cloud motif, like much of the architecture of the palace. Twilight wondered if the castle had been built by pegasi—even though it was made of stone instead of cloud, it seemed reminiscent of the general style of Cloudsdale.

With one hoof, the corporal pushed open one of the doors. "I present to you," she said, "Princess Radiant Dawn of Daybreak."

The ponies and Spike stepped into a sunlit throne room, where the tall windows were open to let in a cool breeze that carried the scent of mountain air. On the walls hung banners with an emblem of a rising sun. And at the far end of the room, on a comfortable-looking throne, sat an alicorn.

"Welcome, Princess Twilight Sparkle," she said with a polite smile. "And welcome to your friends as well. Celestia has told me quite a bit about you."

The willowy, light blue pony had a wavy mane and tail, colored pale pink with yellow streaks, like rays of sunlight shining on morning clouds. Her eyes were deep blue and her blade-shaped horn gently curved up from her forehead.

Twilight Sparkle and her friends approached the throne and knelt down respectfully. "It's an honor to meet you, Princess Radiant Dawn," Twilight said. "Your kingdom is incredible."

"Thank you," Radiant Dawn said. Her smile faded. "Is it true that Celestia needs my assistance?"

"Yes," Twilight said. "Someone has put a mysterious spell on her and now she can't even wake up. Princess Luna told me to find you. She said you could help."

Radiant Dawn's eyes widened. For a long moment, she stared at the other ponies. Then she bowed her head and looked at her own hooves. "I cannot help you, Twilight Sparkle," she said.


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight blinked. "Wait—what?" she asked. "But Princess Luna said…"

The blue alicorn shut her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry," she said. "I'm of no use in this situation."

"I don't understand," Twilight said.

Radiant Dawn cringed, tucking her wings to her sides as her ears drooped. "You're much better equipped to solve magical problems than me, Twilight Sparkle," she said. "Celestia has told me about all the times you've saved Equestria just over the past few years. You've faced down enemies that even Celestia herself could not defeat." Her chin quivered, and she asked in a quiet voice, "What makes you think you can't fix this problem, too?"

"Well, I tried," Twilight said, "but—"

Rainbow Dash launched herself into the air. "You've gotta be kidding me!" she said, hovering in front of the princess of Daybreak. "You're the most cowardly alicorn I've ever met! Princess Celestia herself is in trouble and you're just gonna sit there and tell us you can't help? Without even trying?!"

Radiant Dawn bit her lip. "I'm sorry—"

"Excuse me!" Westerly said, jumping up to fly between Rainbow Dash and the princess. "Nopony talks to Her Highness that way!"

Straightening herself up and regaining her composure, Radiant Dawn said, "Stand down, please, Corporal." She sighed. "I'm sorry Princess Luna sent you on this fruitless errand. I imagine the journey was difficult."

"Yeah, it was!" Rainbow said. "And I didn't come all this way just to hear you say 'Oh, I'm too weak and spineless'!"

"Rainbow," Twilight Sparkle said, enveloping the pegasus in magic and pulling her back to the ground. "You're not helping." She looked back to the other princess. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can do for Celestia?"

Radiant Dawn glanced aside. "Well… you may be able to find information that will be of some aid in the palace libraries," she said. "I've collected centuries' worth of books, some of which I'm not sure are available outside of Daybreak. And you are my esteemed guests, so please feel free to make yourselves at home while you study."

She looked up at the white-splotched pegasus. "Corporal," the princess said, "can I entrust you with the task of being our guests' guide during their stay?"

"Of course, Your Highness," Westerly said with a wing-salute. "I won't let them trouble you any longer." She shot a glare at Rainbow Dash, who returned it.

"Well… thanks, I guess," Twilight said as she and her friends turned and clopped out of the throne room.

"Good luck, Princess Twilight Sparkle," Radiant Dawn said.

They said nothing else until they reached the hallway and Westerly closed the door behind them. Rainbow Dash let out a frustrated shout. "I can't believe her!" the pegasus said, pawing the floor with one hoof as her tail flicked in irritation.

"Now, Rainbow Dash," Fluttershy said. "She seems like a very sensitive pony. We shouldn't judge her too harshly."

"I gotta agree with Rainbow on this one," Applejack said. "What kinda pony refuses to help Princess Celestia?"

"It is weird," Twilight Sparkle said as they moved down the hall. "But it's not like we can force her to help. Maybe her library has information on the spell put on Celestia. Maybe that's why we were meant to come here."

Pinkie Pie pranced beside her. "I dunno, Twilight," the earth pony said. "Princess Luna specifically said we needed Radiant Dawn's happiness magic. Not her library."

"Oh, right," Twilight said with a sigh. "I just don't get it. But if she won't help Celestia, then I will. And studying Daybreak's books seems like our only lead right now."

"Maybe not our only lead," Fluttershy said. "Maybe we can figure out why Radiant Dawn doesn't want to help us. Or at least why she doesn't think she can." The yellow pegasus turned to Westerly. "Excuse me, Corporal, but has Radiant Dawn always been so reluctant to use her magic?"

Westerly blinked, clearly not expecting that question. "She's not reluctant to use her magic," the corporal said. "She uses it all the time to help ponies focus on happy things, discover what makes them happy, and learn to spread happiness to others. For example, she's the pony who introduced my parents to each other, and they say they've never been happier. It's what the princess's happiness magic helps her do—her special talent."

"And yet she doesn't think it can help Celestia," Twilight Sparkle said. "Any idea why?"

Westerly cast her eyes about in thought. "If I were to hazard a guess," she said, "it's because the princess is, well, not a fighter like you other alicorns. Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and you have all faced down some pretty terrifying foes—Discord, Tirek, Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis... Radiant Dawn's never done such a thing. Our kingdom is much too peaceful."

"I guess that makes sense," Starlight said. "If there's a powerful evil spell on Celestia, that means there's somepony really nasty lurking around Canterlot. I think if I lived in a utopia of peace and happiness, I wouldn't want to leave it and put myself at risk battling dark forces, either."

"Well, _I_ would!" Rainbow Dash said. "Daybreak is great and all, but hiding here to save your own tail when other ponies need your help? That's real low."

Westerly stomped her hoof. "That's enough!" she whinnied. "I will not have you insult the princess!"

"Yeah, tone it down there, Nelly," Applejack said. "I know you're upset and all, but it's mighty rude to badmouth your host."

On top of Twilight's back, Spike groaned and flopped over. "You guys," he said. "I know we need to do research in the library and save Celestia and stuff, but I still haven't eaten anything since this morning, and a handful of trail mix was not the most filling breakfast."

"I told Luna I wouldn't waste any time!" Twilight said, looking out a window at the unmoving sun.

"We can't work on an empty stomach, sugarcube," Applejack said. "'Sides, maybe while we're eatin' we can ask other ponies for information. Right, Corporal?"

Westerly nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," she said. "As long as you behave yourselves," she added under her breath, with another glare at Rainbow Dash.

The blue pegasus snorted. "I bet you'd do the same thing," she said, "if Radiant Dawn was in trouble and Celestia wouldn't help her."

A flash of understanding passed through the corporal's eyes, but then she frowned and tossed her mane. "At least I wouldn't be so rude about it," she said. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. There's a good bakery nearby."

"Rainbow," Twilight whispered as they left the palace, "maybe you should just let the rest of us do the talking, okay?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Your methods are a little… um… harsh, Rainbow," she said.

"I bet she's just cranky because she's hungry," Spike moaned. "I know the feeling."

Westerly led them to a bakery near the castle that was filled with ponies enjoying lunch. The smell alone was enough to make Twilight's mouth water, not to mention how the food looked—all sorts of pastries, pies, cakes, and cookies lined the shelves, as well as warm hearty breads with delectable hay and flowers sandwiched between the slices.

"Afternoon, Beignet!" Westerly said as the group clopped in.

The golden-brown earth pony at the counter waved to them. "Afternoon, sugar!" she drawled. "I haven't seen these ponies 'round these parts! Come on in and sit for a spell!" She smiled at Twilight Sparkle. "I heard from my customers that another princess is in town. Welcome, Your Highness. What can I get for y'all?"

"What do you recommend, Westerly?" Twilight asked.

"Let's go with the alfalfa croissant sandwiches," Westerly said to the baker. "And for dessert, some of your signature deep-fried pastry!"

Beignet nodded. "Absolutely! Comin' right up!"

"I like it here," Fluttershy said as they found a table large enough to accommodate them all. "Everypony is so… pleasant. Maybe I should move here."

"But darling, we'd miss you ever so much!" Rarity said. "You know more about animals than anypony else in Ponyville! I cannot tell you how many times you've helped me out with Opal!"

"Daybreak does seem to fit you to a T," Twilight said to Fluttershy, "but Rarity's right—you make Ponyville a better place by living there. The town needs your gentle kindness." Twilight felt that Fluttershy's unique talents would be wasted on a kingdom that already seemed to understand how to be nice.

Fluttershy grinned shyly. "Oh, thank you," she said. "I think you're right. I do enjoy helping ponies and critters in Ponyville."

Pinkie Pie, meanwhile, was busy staring at all of the pastries on display. "This place is so super fantabulous!" she squealed. "Ooh! I wonder if the Cakes are descended from Daybreak ponies too? I wonder if every pony with a happiness-related special talent has Daybreak ancestors? We should throw an enormous Daybreak family reunion… in Daybreak!"

Twilight was only half-listening to her rambling, as she tried to figure out how to tackle the problem before her. Her own stomach was growling, which didn't help her thinking much.

Finally she looked over at Westerly. "What do you know about Daybreak's history?" she asked. "Why did Celestia make Radiant Dawn an alicorn in the first place?" Maybe Fluttershy was right and they shouldn't be too quick to judge, but the princess had not made the best first impression on Twilight. She did seem more like a coward than a leader.

"You know, I'm not really sure how the princess became an alicorn," Westerly said. "She never says much about herself or her past." She shrugged. "But I'm sure Celestia had a good reason for it. And Radiant Dawn is a very good ruler. She treats all of her subjects fairly and kindly, and is great at sorting out the logistics of running the kingdom."

"What about Daybreak's past?" Starlight asked, as Beignet slid their sandwiches onto the table.

Spike ate his in two enormous bites, and Westerly said, "Well, as far as I've learned, our kingdom's been pretty unremarkable. We mostly just coast along doing our own thing out here in western Equestria. The only real big shakeup was a few centuries ago, when the princess married Prince Ironclad after he saved Pelopponysus."

"And he used to be such an awesome general, too," Rainbow Dash grumbled through a bite of sandwich. At a stern look from Applejack, the pegasus stuffed more food into her face to prevent herself from saying anything else.

Thankfully, Westerly didn't seem to notice as she nibbled on her own sandwich. "Oh yeah—and then there was the time our ancestors overthrew a lamia tyrant queen," she added.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "Now that sounds interesting," she said. "When did this happen?"

"Before Radiant Dawn ascended the throne," Westerly said, "so I don't think she had anything to do with it. It was centuries ago, so the details are kind of sparse, but apparently a band of fugitive ponies from the mountains stormed Daybreak Castle and weakened the queen enough that Celestia could swoop in and banish her to Tartarus."

At that point, Beignet brought to the table a platter piled with hot fried dough, liberally sprinkled with powdered sugar. Pinkie Pie's eyes grew as large as wagon wheels, and before the plate even reached the tabletop, she'd already stuffed two in her mouth. "So hot! But so good!" she said, spraying powdered sugar everywhere. "Beignet, you're a master of your craft!"

The baker laughed. "Thank you, sugar!" she said. "Always happy to hear ponies are enjoyin' my cookin'! So what brings you here, strangers? You're not from these parts, are you?"

"I'm here doing research on Daybreak," Twilight said. She figured it was best not to talk too much about her quest, since she didn't want to send everypony into a panic.

"Good thing Daybreak descendants can find their way back to the kingdom," Pinkie Pie said, now sporting a beard of powdered sugar. "Otherwise having that family reunion here would be a lot harder, what with that enchantment and all."

Twilight magically wiped her muzzle with her napkin. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that," she said. "That's another thing I'm curious about. Why did Celestia hide Daybreak from the rest of Equestria?"

"Now that one I know," Westerly said. "She did it to protect Princess Radiant Dawn. Daybreak is such a valuable source of happiness throughout Equestria that we just can't risk anything happening to our princess." She looked over at Rainbow Dash. "That's why the prince is no longer mentioned in history after his defeat of Eclipse. He's been living here in secret for centuries."

Starlight Glimmer narrowed her eyes. "Really?" she asked. "No offense, but no other alicorn has that kind of protection. Princess Cadance is just as important to the Crystal Empire, whose strong love influences all of Equestria, but she's fought plenty of dangers to our land."

"Well, like I said," Westerly said, "Radiant Dawn is not a warrior pony."

Rainbow Dash caught Twilight's eye and leaned over to the princess. "But she's an alicorn," Rainbow Dash whispered to Twilight. "Don't alicorns have super powerful magic, and the strength of earth ponies, _and_ the fighting ability of pegasi? How can you be an alicorn who _isn't_ a warrior?"

"I don't know," Twilight whispered back. "It's probably best not to focus on that right now. I'm just going to see what I can find in Radiant Dawn's library about the kind of spell we're dealing with." Still, as she bit into her dessert, Rainbow Dash's words echoed in her head, as did Fluttershy's from earlier about wondering why Radiant Dawn refused to help. Something was odd here in Daybreak. Something didn't add up. Radiant Dawn was not acting like an alicorn should—and with Celestia's well-being in the balance, Twilight needed to find answers fast.


	5. Chapter 5

After a thoroughly fulfilling lunch, everypony had enough energy to begin a search of the library of Daybreak Castle. It was enormous, nearly as big as Celestia's library, and Twilight made a mental note to herself to do much more studying here when she had the chance. Westerly helped them find the magic section, and Twilight put her friends to work looking for books that might have anything to do with evil spells, especially ones that created sorrow.

It was tedious work, but research was Twilight Sparkle's specialty. She expertly scanned the rows of books, magically pulling out any that looked promising. As her pile grew, she looked out the window at the unnatural morning sky and her thoughts turned to Celestia. She couldn't help but be frustrated that Radiant Dawn would not even try to help them.

" _Obscure Spirits and How to Banish Them_ ," Twilight read to herself as she pulled an old-looking volume from a shelf. "I think I've seen this one in Celestia's library… a lot of these spirits cast dark spells on their victims, if I remember correctly." Magically, she flipped through the pages. One entry in particular caught her eye and she opened the book wider.

As she read the entry, her eyes widened. "'The Nevermind'," she recited. "'This type of spirit is particularly harmful, as it enters its victims' thoughts and whispers to them their worst fears and anxieties. Affected ponies become extremely sorrowful, and over time may reach a state where they can no longer function, trapped in their own fears and negative thinking. The purpose for which they do this is not fully known, but research has suggested that Neverminds seem to aim to weaken the influence of noble ponies so that darkness has greater sway in the world.'" She swallowed hard. "That's it! This must be what's plaguing Celestia!" Ducking her muzzle back into the book, she said, "Okay, so how do we banish it?"

Her heart fell. The text under that heading read, "There is no known way to banish a Nevermind, and all recorded cases have lasted for the pony's entire life. However, their suffering seems to be alleviated somewhat by magic that aids in happiness."

"Argh!" Twilight slammed the book shut, sending up a cloud of dust that made her sneeze. "So the one pony who's best equipped against a Nevermind is the one pony who doesn't want to help! And I don't just want to alleviate Celestia's suffering—I want that thing out of her for good!" Luna had been right, after all.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted. The pegasus raced toward the alicorn. "Come over here! Starlight found something interesting!"

Magically levitating _Obscure Spirits_ next to her, Twilight pushed away from the bookshelf and followed Rainbow. In a far corner of the library, her unicorn protégé had a glowing horn pointed at an unassuming row of books.

"Twilight," Starlight breathed, barely glancing over at the alicorn. "There's a heavy spell on these books. Help me out."

Bowing her head, Twilight pointed her own horn at the books, which seemed to be a rather mundane collection of familiar literature. "That's a disguising spell," she said, and Starlight nodded. "Can you help me break it?"

"Easily," Starlight said. The two concentrated, and in the back of her mind, Twilight felt something click, like a lock being opened.

Before her eyes, the books began to morph into much older-looking publications, with titles such as _The Reign of Radiant Dawn_ and _Queen Tanith: In Her Own Words_. Twilight frowned and pulled them from the shelf. "Who's Queen Tanith?" she asked.

"That was the name of the lamia who once ruled Daybreak," Westerly said, alighting next to her. The pegasus studied the shelf. "What's this? I've never seen any of these books in our history section."

"Literature that somepony wanted hidden," Starlight said.

Beside them, Rainbow Dash jumped into the air. "Hey guys!" she shouted back down the aisle. "We found something! Come quick!"

Twilight opened the books hovering around her and began to read. She didn't get very far before she stumbled upon some surprising information. "Wait—Radiant Dawn defeated Tanith?!" she asked, whipping around to look at Westerly.

The corporal seemed equally shocked. "She did?!" Westerly asked. "I don't understand—I'd always thought the princess had nothing to do with that incident!"

"This history says otherwise," Twilight said. "It says that Radiant Dawn was a unicorn living in Daybreak under Tanith's rule. Apparently lamiae have a dark magic that can only be weakened by happiness, so Tanith attempted to imprison all ponies whose special talent dealt with happiness. Radiant Dawn was one of these, but she escaped arrest and traveled into the mountains. There, she figured out Tanith's weakness and then rallied her fellow fugitives to storm Daybreak Castle and defeat Tanith and her army of shadow serpents."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "But… that's actually pretty _cool_ ," she said. "That doesn't sound anything like the alicorn we talked to in the throne room." She looked like she wanted to say more, but wisely held her tongue in front of Westerly.

"And that was apparently the incident that earned Radiant Dawn her alicorn status," Twilight said, flipping through a few more pages. "She's been ruling Daybreak ever since."

"What about that one?" Spike asked, pointing a claw at another book. " _The Pelopponysus Plot_?"

Twilight floated the book closer to herself. "It looks like this one is about the time Prince Ironclad saved his home nation," she said, scanning the contents. "I wonder why it was hidden here—oh wow." She looked up at the others. "Ironclad _didn't_ save his home nation. At least, not alone. A rehabilitated Tanith helped him—and so did Radiant Dawn."

Westerly took a step back. "You mean we've been lied to our whole lives about our ruler's history?" she asked, ears turned down.

"I wouldn't say this is lyin'," Applejack said. "Just leavin' out parts of the truth. But it's still awful misleadin', that's for sure."

Twilight still had her muzzle in the book about Pelopponysus. "It says here that Celestia asked Radiant Dawn to use her happiness talents to help Tanith rise above her mistakes and heal from her past. In the middle of that, Pelopponysus – which was not on good terms with Canterlot at the time – asked for Radiant Dawn's help to expose a possible conspiracy against their leader. The princess and Tanith traveled to Pelopponysus, where General Ironclad helped them do some investigating."

"I was wondering how those two met," Rarity said with a giggle.

"It turned out a legate named Eclipse was the mastermind of the whole thing," Twilight said, "and she nearly succeeded in taking over Pelopponysus, and using dark magic to take Radiant Dawn's alicorn abilities for herself, but Tanith, affected by Radiant Dawn's friendship, led a local tribe of lamiae in an attack on Eclipse's loyalists. Radiant Dawn and Ironclad assisted in the battle, and were able to help defeat the dissident pegasi and restore peace to Pelopponysus."

"See, now _that_ sounds like alicorn stuff," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight Sparkle closed the book. "Somepony's been tampering with Daybreak's history," she said. "I don't know why, and I don't know who, but we have to tell the princess at once!"

"But it's strange," Starlight said as they galloped out of the library, the books tucked securely in Twilight's saddlebags. "The Radiant Dawn in those histories seems so far removed from the alicorn sitting in the throne room. What happened to her?"

"I don't know," Twilight said, her hooves thudding on the carpeted halls, "but she definitely needs to know what we found!"

As she rounded a corner, she nearly bumped into a familiar gray pegasus and a pair of armored ponies who flanked him. "Prince Ironclad!" Twilight said as she stumbled to keep her balance.

"What's the hurry?" Ironclad asked. "Have you already met my wife? Will she—"

Twilight levitated the books out of her saddlebags and presented them to the prince. "We found these in the library," she panted. "Somepony cast a disguising spell on them."

"Somepony wanted to hide the truth about the princess's acts of heroism, Your Highness," Westerly added. "Who would do such a thing? I grew up thinking the princess was a kind but fragile pony—but she's really a valiant warrior."

"And I wanna find the pony responsible for messing with Radiant Dawn's history of awesomeness," Rainbow Dash said, "and give 'em what for!"

For a long moment, Ironclad looked at all of them. Then he closed his eyes and sighed. "The pony responsible… is the princess."


	6. Chapter 6

Everypony else's jaws dropped. "Wait—what?" Twilight asked. "I don't understand—" She stared at Ironclad, still processing what he had just said.

The prince bowed his head, staring at the floor. "Please don't think ill of my wife," he said quietly. "She means well, but…"

"But what?" Rarity asked. "Why would she hide her own history?"

Ironclad turned and clopped over to a tapestry nearby, a beautiful scene that showed pegasi frolicking among the clouds. "I assume you read about the Pelopponysus incident," he said, looking up at the tapestry. "It really scared my wife. I think she might have been more resilient if she'd had a well-adjusted foalhood, but from what she's told me, life under Queen Tanith's rule was not pleasant. I think being targeted by Eclipse dredged up some bad memories."

"I'm sorry," Fluttershy said. "She does strike me as the sensitive sort."

Ironclad nodded. "That was why she and Celestia sealed off Daybreak from the rest of Equestria, actually. She and I and Celestia talked about it, and agreed that Ray needed time to rest and heal. Celestia and I wanted to keep her safe from future threats to Equestria that might cause her more anxiety."

"Yeah, she would _not_ have liked most of the meanies we've faced over the past few years," Pinkie Pie said. "Not fun at all."

"But Discord can be quite nice once you get to know him," Fluttershy said. "And once he stopped being evil, of course."

Twilight rubbed her chin with her hoof. "That puts hiding Daybreak into the right context," she said. "Was that when she hid her own history, too?"

"Well—that came a little later," Ironclad said. His ears drooped a bit. "After Daybreak was sealed off, my wife seemed to start to recover a little… but as the moons passed, she began to do odd things. She started to downplay her role in saving Daybreak and Pelopponysus, because she didn't want to be reminded of what she had been through. Then she outright asked ponies to stop mentioning it. A couple of centuries ago was when she hid those books—when she obscured her own history."

"So now everypony here thinks she's never done anythin' heroic," Applejack said.

Ironclad turned to the others. "She's never been the same since," he said. "There's this undercurrent of fragility and fear that she just can't seem to shake. She doesn't think of herself as strong anymore."

"I'm wondering if that's why she told us she couldn't help Celestia," Starlight said. "I don't think it has anything to do with her magical ability. She's just lost her confidence."

Rarity gasped. "An alicorn without confidence is just—a travesty!"

"Then we'll help her get it back!" Rainbow Dash said. "C'mon, girls!" She leaped into the air.

"I'm coming with you!" Ironclad said. "I've watched her suffer for far too long, and if you ponies can do anything to help her, I would be eternally grateful."

"She just needs a little Rainbow Dash pep talk!" Rainbow said, zooming off down the hall.

Westerly took off after her. "I hope that doesn't mean you're going to fling more insults!" the corporal said.

"You've been insulting my wife?!" Ironclad bellowed after her.

As the others followed, Fluttershy said, "I'm not sure the princess would take too well to Rainbow Dash's pep talks."

"Yeah," Spike said. "Those seem to be more suited to Wonderbolts boot camp."

"At least she means well," Twilight said. "We have to restore Radiant Dawn's confidence, one way or another."

Ironclad had the forethought to ask a castle attendant where his wife was, and the attendant directed them to one of the garden terraces. There, amid the lush greenery and warbling of birds, the blue alicorn drooped on the rim of a fountain, listlessly watching the water splash.

The prince shot Rainbow Dash a warning glare before trotting over to his wife. "Sweetheart?" he asked gently. "Do you have a minute?"

"Of course," Radiant Dawn said. She lifted up her head and saw the other ponies. "How can I help you, Twilight Sparkle?"

Twilight pulled the books from her saddlebag. "We… found the history books you hid, Your Highness," Twilight said. "We know about the great things you've done for Equestria."

Radiant Dawn's eyes widened. "You—you won't tell anypony, will you?" she asked.

"And why shouldn't we?" Applejack asked. "You're a hero, Princess. Just like Celestia, Luna, Cadance, and our pal Twilight here. There ain't nothin' wrong with you acknowledgin' that."

"Take it from me," Twilight said. "It's important for alicorns to think of themselves as strong. We're leaders, nurturers, and protectors. Other ponies look to us for help, so we need to be confident in our job." She paused. "Celestia told me that."

Radiant Dawn looked aside at the mention of the supreme alicorn. "Celestia doesn't think I'm strong," she said. "She's never called on me to help resolve a crisis, even though I explicitly told her to do so if she ever needed me." She scrunched her eyes shut. "She has you now. She has Luna and Cadance. I'm useless."

Twilight stomped her hoof. "No, you're not," she said, kindly but firmly. "I know how that feels, trust me. I felt useless for a little while after my coronation. But then something came up that required my unique talents and resources. And now it's your turn, Radiant Dawn. Your happiness magic is exactly what we need right now. It's time for you to use your unique strengths."

Fluttershy twisted her hoof shyly. "Even though it's out of your comfort zone, Equestria needs you right now. Just like Ponyville needs me."

"Do… do you think so?" Radiant Dawn asked, looking at her reflection in the fountain.

"C'mon, show 'em how awesome you really are!" Rainbow Dash said. "You kicked out a lamia from this very castle! You fought alongside the great General Ironclad! You can do great things, Princess! You just have to believe in yourself!"

"Don't let your fear rule you," Starlight added. "I know what that's like. I had a rough past, too, and sometimes it still comes back to haunt me. But you can't give in to it. You have to be stronger than that and move on. Do it for yourself. Do it for the rest of Equestria."

"And know that good will always prevail in the end," Twilight Sparkle said, "and everything will be made right. That's something else Celestia told me."

"So no more moping around!" Rainbow Dash said. "Celestia made you an alicorn because she knew how awesome you are, so don't let her down!"

"I told you to be nice!" Westerly hissed.

Radiant Dawn pushed herself to her hooves. "She's right," she said. The alicorn frowned. "She's right! I'm so sorry—I've been such an idiot all these moons. I have been letting my fear and doubt control me. But it won't happen anymore—agh!" Her knees buckled. Around her swirled a dark mist that reeked of foul magic.

Twilight Sparkle's heart skipped a beat. "A Nevermind!" she gasped.


	7. Chapter 7

"What is this—" Radiant Dawn choked as she crumpled to the ground, her eyes shut tight and teeth clenched.

"Ray!" Ironclad lunged at the mist, but it lashed out at him, sending him flying. He righted himself in midair and skidded onto the lawn, plowing furrows in the grass with his heavy hooves.

Twilight pulled out the copy of Obscure Spirits. "It's a Nevermind!" she said. "They take advantage of your fear and anxiety to decrease your good influence! And it says here that only happiness magic can help!"

"You have to fight it!" Starlight said. "It's weak against your magical talents!"

Now Radiant Dawn was surrounded by a cloud of shadow so thick that it nearly obscured her. For a terrible moment, Twilight was afraid it would consume her completely.

Then Radiant Dawn's horn shone in the midst of the darkness. "I am not useless—" she grunted. "I am not weak—"

The shadow seemed to recoil, and then closed in on her with more force.

"I am strong!" Radiant Dawn cried. "I am a princess! I triumph!" Her body exploded with light, blasting the shadow away. Twilight had to cover her eyes to shield against the blinding brightness, and the Nevermind seemed to send out a noiseless screech of defeat before it dissipated.

When the light faded, Radiant Dawn stood on shaky legs, her ribs heaving and head low, her horn still glowing. She swallowed hard and shook herself, flinging stray bits of light everywhere.

"Ray," Ironclad breathed, galloping over to her. He caught her up in a wing-hug and she returned it.

"I'm okay," she said, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry. I'm all right now, I promise."

"I'm so glad," her husband replied, his own voice breaking.

Radiant Dawn turned toward Twilight Sparkle. "What did you say that thing was?" the blue alicorn asked.

"A Nevermind," Twilight said, opening _Obscure Spirits_ to the entry in question and levitating the book toward the other princess. "And I have reason to believe another one is afflicting Celestia."

Radiant Dawn scanned the page and frowned. "I think you're right," she said. "The book says there's no known way to banish a Nevermind."

"But you just did!" Rainbow Dash said. "Didn't you?"

Starlight's horn glowed. "I can confirm there isn't any more malevolent magic in the area," she said. "That Nevermind is gone."

Radiant Dawn grinned. "Just because there is no known way to defeat something," she said, "doesn't mean there isn't a way."

"It was your happiness magic, I'm sure of it!" Twilight said. "Luna was right to send me to find you!"

The other alicorn nodded. "Let's not waste any more time!" Radiant Dawn said. "We make for Canterlot immediately!" She looked at Westerly. "Corporal, please ready a large chariot for all of us!"

"Yes, Your Highness!" Westerly said with a wing-salute. The pegasus leaped into the air. "And… I'm glad you're feeling better!" she added.

"Thank you," Radiant Dawn said with a smile, before Westerly leaped off of the terrace and zoomed down to a lower level of the castle. The princess tossed her mane. "Let's go!" she said, charging back into the palace.

"Now _this_ is what a princess should be like," Rainbow Dash said as they galloped through the halls. "None of that wishy-washy, 'I can't do it' stuff."

Rarity frowned. "Rainbow!" she said. "Honestly, would it hurt you to be a little less rude?"

"While your friend does lack tact," Radiant Dawn said, "she's right. I am strong—I just forgot that for a time. I think I needed a good wake-up call." She looked over to her husband, who thundered next to her. "I'm sorry I couldn't believe in myself the way you've believed in me all these moons."

"I just wish I could have done more to help," Ironclad said. "I feel so… useless."

Radiant Dawn reached out with her wing and squeezed his shoulders. "I promise you're not," his wife said. "You do so much for me and for this kingdom. But I think there are some things only princesses can figure out sometimes."

The prince nodded. "You'll—let me come with you to Canterlot, won't you?" he asked.

"Of course," Radiant Dawn said. "I wouldn't dream of going without you." This seemed to brighten Ironclad's mood and put an extra spring in his step.

Downstairs, on a lower terrace, a quartet of soldiers had hitched themselves to a large carriage, and they pawed their hooves on the stone while Westerly paced nearby. At the others' arrival, the soldiers' ears perked and they stood at attention.

As the ponies boarded the carriage, Applejack cleared her throat and gave Rainbow Dash a sharp nudge. "You oughtta apologize," the earth pony said under her breath.

"For what?" Rainbow Dash asked. The glare Applejack gave her clearly said that Rainbow knew very well for what. The pegasus chuckled sheepishly and turned to Westerly. "Right… sorry I offended you, Corporal. I, uh, tend to open my mouth without thinking a lot. Just ask my friends."

Westerly scanned the other pegasus's face for a moment before smiling. "Apology accepted, Rainbow Dash," the corporal said. "I know now that you meant well. I hope there aren't any hard feelings between us."

"Nah," Rainbow Dash said. "Hey—I should have the Wonderbolts put on a show here sometime! I think you guys would love it!"

"What are the Wonderbolts?" Westerly asked.

Rainbow Dash buffed her hoof on her chest. "Only the coolest, most amazing stunt fliers in all Equestria—"

Applejack pulled her into the carriage. "There'll be time enough for boastin' later!" the earth pony said. "We gotta save Celestia!"

"Oh, right," Rainbow Dash said. She waved to Westerly as the carriage lifted off, and the corporal waved back.

The pegasi pulling the carriage beat their wings to gain altitude, nearing the sun that had been frozen in place on the sky for two and a half days. Then they banked and turned toward Canterlot.

Twilight Sparkle stared at the horizon as though she could already see Celestia's and Luna's palace. A mix of emotions swirled in the pit of her stomach. They had found Princess Radiant Dawn and helped her overcome the very thing also plaguing Celestia. That was a victory, to be certain. But Twilight still worried about Celestia, and about Luna trying to cope while her sister was incapacitated. It felt like they couldn't get back to Canterlot fast enough.


	8. Chapter 8

The return trip to Canterlot took another two days. During that time, Twilight and her friends filled Radiant Dawn and Ironclad in on advances in culture and history during the time Daybreak had been hidden from Equestria, much to the royal couple's delight. The prince and princess, in turn, told them about life in Daybreak, and about their own histories. Rainbow Dash was ecstatic to finally get to hear Daybreak's war stories, while Radiant Dawn told her own history with confidence, fully owning all of the courageous things she had done.

She also explained what had happened to Tanith. After they returned from Pelopponysus, the lamia had stayed in Daybreak for many moons, learning more about happiness from Radiant Dawn. Eventually Tanith departed back to her homeland, but not before pledging her alliance to Daybreak. She became chieftain of her own tribe, helping the lamiae and the pegasi to get along and work together instead of being enemies. She also married a male lamia and had a large family, and they still visited Daybreak occasionally.

"Does the Pelopponysus incident still scare you?" Fluttershy asked as the carriage soared high over Ponyville. "I think if something like that happened to me, I'd hide in my house and never come out."

Radiant Dawn took a moment to respond, looking at the pegasus pensively. Then she wrapped her hoof around Ironclad's. "It's still not something I like thinking too much about," she said. "But I refuse to let it weaken me anymore. If I succumb to that fear and let it rule me… I'm not living up to my potential, and I'm certainly not happy. And as the Princess of Happiness, it's important that I'm happy so I can better teach other ponies how to be happy."

She turned to look out the window. "Besides, I am at peace with what happened. Ironclad told me something back then—goodness looks out for its own. I still believe that. As long as we never give up hope, things can never go permanently wrong."

"I like that idea," Starlight Glimmer said with a smile.

"So I'm just not going to worry about it anymore," Radiant Dawn said, "and continue fighting for the right with all of my power. That makes me feel much better inside than sitting and suffocating under my own fear."

"There's Canterlot!" Spike said, pointing out the window. "C'mon, can't your guys go any faster?"

"Hey, you could hitch me up to the carriage," Rainbow Dash said, "and I could Sonic Rainboom us straight to the palace!"

Twilight winced. "I think you'd blow the carriage to smithereens in the process," she said. She looked back to the copy of _Obscure Spirits_ between her front hooves. "I'm still curious about the Nevermind… Radiant Dawn, when do you think it infected you? Back when you and Celestia sealed off Daybreak?"

The other princess thought for a moment. "I don't think that was it," she said. "I remember it was only a few moons ago that I started to feel really hopelessly inadequate. It was like a dark cloud had settled in my mind, making all of my worries flare up. That must have been the Nevermind." She sighed, and Ironclad put a foreleg around her shoulders. "Everything before that was just my own brain running amok. A pony's brain can be her own worst enemy sometimes. I'm not surprised that it was fertile ground for a Nevermind to settle in."

"I wonder what that means for Celestia," Twilight said, rubbing her chin with her hoof. "I hadn't noticed anything different about her. She certainly didn't seem to be under any stress last time I talked to her."

"Do you think if she was, she would have told you?" Starlight asked. "She likely didn't want to burden you with her worries. She's the supreme ruler of Equestria—I'd be surprised if she _didn't_ have anxieties. She just has more decorum than to publicize them."

"Fair point," Twilight said.

Radiant Dawn stomped her hoof. "Well, I certainly will not let anything like this happen again," she said. "To me or Celestia. It's my job as the Princess of Happiness."

To Twilight, it seemed to take an eternity, but finally the carriage touched down at Canterlot Palace. Ignoring the guards' surprised faces when another alicorn stepped out, Twilight led Radiant Dawn, Ironclad, and her friends back to Celestia's chambers.

"Luna!" Twilight called as she galloped toward Celestia's bedroom. "Luna, where are you?!"

"Twilight Sparkle!" Luna said, trotting down the hall with a bunch of pink flowers magically in tow. Twilight recognized the flowers as having properties that would ease a pony's sleep. "You're back—Princess Radiant Dawn, I presume!" The alicorn's cyan eyes widened. "It's an honor to meet you! And this must be your husband, Prince Ironclad!"

"Indeed," Radiant Dawn said. "But we'll have time for proper introductions after I save your sister."

Luna let out a breath of relief and dropped the flowers. "Please, follow me," she said, opening the door to Celestia's bedroom.

"I'm just sorry I took so long," Radiant Dawn said as they clopped inside.

"I understand it is a long way to Daybreak," Luna said. "I have tried my hardest to run the kingdom by myself, but… rumors have started to emerge that I cast this spell on Celestia. More and more ponies seem to be convinced every day."

Not to mention Celestia was still suffering, Twilight thought as she looked on her mentor. Celestia was still curled up in bed, tossing and turning with her eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry," Radiant Dawn said to Luna as she neared the sun-alicorn's side. "You certainly don't deserve that. Celestia has always spoken so highly of you to me." Her deep blue eyes narrowed. "This is no spell we are dealing with. This is a spirit—a Nevermind. And you were right to send Twilight to find me. My happiness magic will dispel the evil creature."

Her horn began to glow. Arching her neck, Radiant Dawn bristled, flared her wings, and pointed her horn at Celestia's head.

Once again the malevolent shadow burst from the white alicorn. Thick tendrils of darkness streamed around Radiant Dawn, lashing out at her. The blue alicorn gritted her teeth and pushed more magic into her horn, and the darkness recoiled against a barrier of light. Beads of sweat dripped down Radiant Dawn's forehead as she leaned forward, straining against a flailing mass of shadow.

Suddenly a wall of darkness crashed into her. Radiant Dawn's horn fizzled and dimmed, and with a strangled shout she was flung across the room.

"Ray!" Ironclad shouted, jumping up to catch her. "Are you all right?!"

"Ugh… just winded," Radiant Dawn said.

Twilight's heart sank. "What happened?" she asked as Ironclad set Radiant Dawn back on her hooves. "I thought for sure your magic would defeat the Nevermind! You defeated your own Nevermind so easily!"

Radiant Dawn held her head. "I think I know what the problem is," she said. "When I fought my own Nevermind, I had to combat it with the truth, to specifically counter all of the lies it kept trying to feed me." She looked over at Celestia. "If I knew what it was telling Celestia, what she's feeling so sad and afraid about, my magic would have an effect."

"It sounds like you need to see inside her dreams," Luna said, stepping forward. "Normally I could help with that… but this thing is blocking my ability to get into my sister's head. It seems to be using her own power against me."

"Then borrow my power!" Twilight said. "I'll come with you, and lend you my magic!"

"As will I," Radiant Dawn said. "I'm sure we can break through if we go together."

Luna looked at the two of them and nodded hesitantly. "Well," she said, "it's certainly worth a try." Clopping over to Celestia, she lowered her horn to her sister's head and closed her eyes. Twilight and Radiant Dawn followed suit.

Immediately the Nevermind tried to retaliate, but Twilight Sparkle was ready this time. She shoved back with all of her magical might, and she could feel Radiant Dawn and Luna doing the same. Suddenly something intangible shattered, and Twilight felt the world fall out from under her. She opened her mouth to yell, but she no longer seemed to be in her own body.


	9. Chapter 9

Twilight tumbled through darkness, pulled down what felt like the funnel of a tornado. All around her she caught vague snatches of light and sound, familiar and unfamiliar voices and faces. At one point she thought she saw Starswirl the Bearded, and then the Castle of the Two Sisters in an intact state, and she realized she was inside Celestia's memories.

"Over here!" Luna shouted from somewhere in the abyss, sounding very faint and far-off.

Twilight spread her wings and stumbled toward the princess's voice, buffeted from all directions by a storm of shadow. Was this what the inside of a pony's mind looked like when a Nevermind had infected it? "I'm coming!" she shouted, although the words seemed to be snatched right out of her mouth and carried away into nothingness.

Amid the maelstrom, a light shone, either very small or very far off. It was the only constant in the chaos, so Twilight followed it despite invisible forces tugging on her, slowing her, trying to make her turn away.

A wing wrapped around her. "There you are," Luna said. "I was worried we'd lost you. Celestia's mind is in a terrible state."

The light bobbed and turned out to be coming from Radiant Dawn's horn. "We've got to find Celestia," the light blue alicorn said. "Luna, if anypony can track her down, it's you."

Luna looked surprised, but nodded. "R-right," she said. "Follow close!" Spreading her wings, she tossed her mane and plunged into the howling shadows.

"Why can Luna find her?" Twilight asked Radiant Dawn as they tailed the moon-alicorn. Celestia's mind was in such disarray that Twilight had to shout just to hear her own voice.

"Because Luna is the Princess of Dreams," Radiant Dawn shouted back, "and because she is Celestia's sister. Her heart will lead her."

Far in the distance, Twilight saw another light, this one dim and fuzzy like the sun behind fog. "Celestia!" Luna called, hastening her stride.

Celestia was curled into a ball, surrounded by deep roots of shadow, hooves over her face. The light that usually emanated from the alicorn was faded and flickering. At the sound of her sister's voice, her ears perked and she looked up. "L-Luna?!" she yelled. "Is that you?!"

"And me!" Twilight said, beating her wings to reach the princess. "And Princess Radiant Dawn, too!"

Celestia's eyes widened. "Twilight! Radiant Dawn!" she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, that's what," Radiant Dawn said as the three alit next to Celestia. "You have to fight back against the Nevermind!"

"Is that what's doing this?" Celestia asked, looking around at the raging darkness. She grimaced. "Maybe I shouldn't…"

"What do you mean, maybe you shouldn't?!" Twilight asked. "Why in Equestria would you let the Nevermind win?"

"I'm… I'm afraid," Celestia said quietly. Again she looked up, and Twilight saw that the princess was surrounded by memories. Many of them looked to be recollections of her many battles against evil - including the time she banished Nightmare Moon – but there were also memories of Celestia's nightmare of becoming Daybreaker, and those seemed especially vivid.

Radiant Dawn put a hoof on Celestia's shoulder. "What scares you?" the blue alicorn asked.

Celestia swallowed hard. "I'm afraid I've grown too powerful," she said. "What if I decide to use my powers for evil, selfish purposes? All it takes is one wrong choice… and then I'll turn into _that_." She pointed to a Daybreaker memory with a trembling hoof. "I could cause such tremendous destruction and misery across Equestria… perhaps it's best if I don't rule at all—"

"I think that's rubbish!" Luna said, stomping her hoof. "You're being far too hard on yourself! One does not just randomly turn evil—take it from me! You have a choice, Celestia! And you always choose good! I know it's hard for you to trust yourself right now, but trust me! Trust your sister! I love you and I know you better than anypony else!"

"And trust me!" Twilight Sparkle said. "You can't worry about the future all the time, it'll drive you crazy!" She paused. "Orrrrr you'll end up breaking into the Canterlot Archives to research time travel spells. Just take it from me, it never ends well. And you definitely shouldn't waste any time worrying about a future that you can actually control!"

A small smile eased Celestia's features. "Thank you… both of you," she said. Her smile faded and she shuddered. "But… I still…"

"Don't give in, Celestia," Radiant Dawn. "That's exactly what the Nevermind wants. That's exactly what all the evil in Equestria wants. It knows you'll never use your powers for ill, so the only way it can get to you is to try to make you doubt yourself." Her horn flared. "You deserve to be happy, Celestia, so fight it!" she neighed. "Take it down! Make it sorry it messed with you!"

Streams of light spread from Radiant Dawn's horn and whipped into the shadows, pulling in other memories of Celestia's—scenes from a peaceful and secure Equestria, acts of kindness and selflessness Celestia had performed over the centuries, and the looks of love and gratitude in her subjects' eyes as they gazed upon their benevolent ruler. There were also memories with Radiant Dawn in them, where Celestia seemed to be giving the other alicorn comfort and advice, and Twilight realized how much Radiant Dawn truly appreciated the princess.

Celestia gazed up at the happy memories, and suddenly her eyes hardened and her nostrils flared. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself to her hooves. "I may not know the future," she breathed, "but I know myself… and I know I would never allow myself to fall!" Rearing back, she sent out a beam of light from her horn that cut through the shadows and sent the memories flying. "I am not Daybreaker!" she cried. "I am Celestia, champion of good—Princess of Hope!"

The darkness converged on her again, but Celestia's eyes glinted dangerously and she fired another blast of magic, plowing a hole through the tangle in her mind. She turned her head and threw out more magic in a different direction, thinning the darkness bit by bit.

The overload of light began to blind Twilight, and as she squinted, still trying to see Celestia, she felt a wing around her and then she was pulled upward and outward.

With a jolt, Twilight landed back in her own body, and she staggered back, wobbling on her hooves. Radiant Dawn took a moment to get her bearings as well, but then their attention turned to Celestia.

The alicorn's glow steadily brightened, and she frowned as she twitched and breathed hard. The Nevermind's shadows arced around her body, frantic and panicked. Then, an immense blast of light magic surged from the princess like a solar flare. The Nevermind screeched in a noiseless voice that seemed to shake the entire palace—and then it was gone.

The light slowly faded. Luna stepped back in shock, while Ironclad put a wing around his wife and she leaned against him. Twilight Sparkle just watched Celestia with bated breath.

Celestia opened her eyes. "I'm free," she said breathlessly.

"Celestia!" Luna hugged her. "I'm so glad you're all right! I was so worried about you!"

"I'm so sorry," Celestia said, hugging her back. "I never meant to make you worry—I never meant for any of this…" She looked up at the other two alicorns. "And thank you for your help, Twilight Sparkle and Radiant Dawn. It's good to see both of you again."

Radiant Dawn ducked her head. "Celestia, I'm so sorry," she said. "I would have gotten here sooner, but… well, I was a coward. I was so scared that I was weak and useless that I refused to think I could help you. It was only after they reminded me of who I really was that I came to your aid."

"Oh, Radiant Dawn…" Celestia eased herself to her hooves. "It is I who should be sorry. I think that was my fault. In hiding you from the outside world, I was trying to protect you, but I think instead it just made you assume you were weak."

"You had good intentions," Radiant Dawn said. "This is all my fault. I overthought things way too much and dug myself into a hole."

Celestia shook her head. "But maybe you wouldn't have done so if I hadn't left you to your own devices," she said. "I've learned from my experiences with Twilight, Luna, and Cadance that princesses need a support network. I shouldn't have kept you out of the loop so much."

"It wasn't like I actively asked you to include me more in princess things," Radiant Dawn said. "But once again that was due to my own lack of confidence, so I'm to blame for my miserable state."

Celestia paused and smiled. "Let's just agree that we both made some mistakes," she said, "but we've learned from them and that's what matters most."

"I can agree to that," Radiant Dawn said, returning her smile. "I'm so glad you're all right. And I'll never shirk my duties as Princess of Happiness again."

Celestia laughed. "After what I did," she said, "I can't ever judge anypony for shirking her duties. But rest assured that I won't let this happen again."

"If it helps any, Your Highness," Starlight Glimmer said, scratching her foreleg with her hoof, "I've learned that sometimes we need to do something wrong in order to learn how to do it right. If that makes any sense."

"It does," Celestia said. "Thank you, Starlight. I hope there haven't been any severe problems in my… absence."

"Well, apparently some ponies are starting rumors that Luna's to blame for what happened to you," Spike said. "You'll probably wanna fix that."

Celestia nodded. "Oh yes, right away." She moved to the door. "But after that… how would you all like to join me for a birthday luncheon?"

"Absolutely!" Twilight said.

"We would be honored," Radiant Dawn said, nodding to Ironclad. "And, Celestia… can we take the spell off of Daybreak now?" She took a deep breath. "It's time I showed Equestria my true strength. I'm just as much an alicorn as the rest of you."

Celestia's smile widened. "Indeed you are, Radiant Dawn," she said. "I will accompany you and Ironclad back to Daybreak when you are ready to return home. Until then, please enjoy everything Canterlot has to offer you—and enjoy your status as a princess."

"I will," Radiant Dawn said.

Celestia moved to step into the hallway—and Pinkie Pie cut her off. "Wait!" the earth pony said. "I have to wish you a proper happy birthday! I wanted to when we first got here, but you were all like 'blah' and the evil magic spirit thingie wouldn't let me wake you up to tell you happy birthday, and then we had to go alllll the way to Daybreak and back, so I'm four days late, but, _happy birthday Princess Celestia!_ " She threw confetti and streamers at the princess.

"Why… thank you," Celestia said, pulling a few streamers off of her head. "I don't know what to say. Really."

Pinkie's ribs heaved as she panted to catch her breath. "Also… what color… balloons… do you like?"

Celestia laughed. "I'd have to say I'm fond of yellow," she said. "But any color will do just fine. I want you to enjoy my birthday too, Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, I'll enjoy it," Pinkie said, "just as soon as I know _you're_ enjoying it!"

"I'm already enjoying it!" Celestia said, clearly just as amused as she was bewildered.

Everypony else began to laugh. Twilight looked around at her friends' happy faces – and at the happy faces of the princess and prince of Daybreak – and her heart lifted. It felt as though clouds had broken up and let the sun shine through. And she knew that whatever darkness might try to threaten Equestria, its stalwart alicorn guardians, working together, would always triumph.


End file.
